Maelstrom Suncset Overdrive
by KuronoDono12
Summary: Stuck with in a dead end job one Naruto Uzumaki just passes day by day. However when a new energy drink causes people to turn into craze bloodthirsty mutants addicted to said energy drink his boring life gets turned upside down. Now he must use Epic weapons, mad skills, and a large amount of Humor to survive in the Apocalypse...or as he has come to call it the Awesomepocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone I am happy to present to all of you my newest story which I am extremely proud to say is the first of its kind. I recently got the game Sunset Overdrive and after nearly marathoning it beat the story. I frigging LOVE the game it is just so much fun, the weapons are cool, and the dialogue is HILARIOUS.**

 **Now after beating it I thought back on the main character and his/her personality and wondered to myself "What would it be like if Naruto was the main character of the story" which leads to where we are now.**

 **Before we begin I have to make some things clear:**

 **This Naruto was born in the Sunset Overdrive universe which means NO Chakra, No Jutsu, and NO Bijuu.**

 **Naruto is the ONLY "Naruto-verse" character in the story so don't expect to see anyone like Minato, Kushina, or anyone else besides Naruto in the story.**

 **Finally since this story is based off what can be considered a crack comedy action game don't expect a incredibly complex story with tons of character development and all that mumbo jumbo…If you have played Sunset Overdrive then you know what to expect.**

 **Now without further ado I am extremely happy to present to you the first chapter of the very FIRST Naruto/Sunset Overdrive crossover story "Maelstrom Sunset Overdrive"…I may change the name later so leave suggestions as to what I should change it to if I do so.**

 ***Sunset City Nighttime***

A grayish-pink skinned monster with orange boils on its skin roars towards the camera as a monorail sails by behind it on fire and covered in more of the same monsters. As the monorail continues on it passes a building where a much larger version of the monsters this one with a huge muscular left arm with a excavator arm for a hand stands on the roof watching as the train passes.

Inside the train a spiky blonde haired man with blue eyes, three whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks likely around 21 years of age wearing a green shirt, brown jeans, and black sneakers holds onto the railing while looking at the ceiling of the train car he is in. Suddenly one of the monsters breaks through the glass window on the train door and the young man runs out the open door on the other side of the train.

He finds himself standing on the train station platform and turns around before spotting the same huge version of the monster from before on top of the train "Well Fuck!" the young man yells before the large monster roars at him and leaps away just as another train smashes into the one he just escaped from causing a large explosion.

The young man spots one of the smaller versions of the monsters charging at him and dodge rolls out of the way right as he was about to be shredded by the monsters razor sharp claws. The man then begins running down the platform as more and more of the monsters begin swarming around him and giving chase "Got to keep moving" the man says to himself before vaulting over a locked gate.

He spots more of the creatures appearing and finds himself in a dead end before spotting a rooftop air conditioner that has been left on "Well here goes nothing" the man says before running to air conditioner and jumping on it launching himself into the air and onto the roof of the train platform. He takes a minute to look at his surroundings and sees explosions going off all around the city before looking toward a green sign that says "Home" on it. The man begins running in the direction of the sign as he says "Got to get home" jumping off the roof and onto another closer to the street.

The man lands on the roof of a the building that has a roof closet to the ground right as an ambulance being attacked by the monsters and is on fire crashes into the front of the building he is on. Seeing the streets mobbed with the monsters the man jumps onto the ambulance's roof before jumping to an awning an vaulting up before using the awing as a spring board to launch himself up to the roof of the building.

As the man walks over to the edge of the roof he sees the highway filled with the monsters and with no way around jumps off the roof before using the abandoned cars as springboards to cross quickly. The man reaches the roof of another building and spots a rail connecting the building to another. He jumps on the rail grinding his speed causing him to grind along it knocking off one of the monsters who was hanging from it. The man spots a radio tower fall and then proceeds to grind that to reach another rooftop.

As the man transitions from the rail he is on to another that leads to his house the giant monster from before lands on the roof to his apartment cutting him off from the safety of his room. The man quickly changes his course and slides back down the rail only for the monster to jump to the roof he was just on "Shit!" the man yells quickly switching direction again and making it to his apartment door. The blonde tries to open his door but it is locked. He goes for his keys but stops when he hears a crash and turns to see the large monster standing mere feet from him.

The two stare at each other for a moment before the monster leans in and roars at the man covering him in slobber "You are one UGLY Motherfucker!" the man yells right before beast slams it's muscular arm into him sending him flying into the air. He manages to land on a roof with a roll cushioning the impact and gets up to see the monster jump onto the roof right next to him before it roars at him. He quickly looks for an escape route before spotting a cable running to another building. The blonde quickly runs to the edge of the roof and jumps before pulling out a crowbar from somewhere before using it to slide down the cable. As the man slides down he knocks down a few of the smaller monsters that were hanging from the cable before pulling himself up to slide down the rail on his feet.

The man makes it to a roof where he spots a guy holding what appears to be a gun however it looks eerily similar to a certain male specific appendage "Here I got a gun!" the man yells right before a larger monster this one with wings flies down and snatches the man off the roof carrying him into the air as the man drops the gun.

The blonde catches the gun as it falls and gives it a look before he hears a voice **"Flaming Compensator!"** the voice says apparently naming the gun. The blonde man just shrugs off the voice as he smirks "I will remember you guy I didn't know" he says in reference to the now most likely dead man in which he got the gun from. The man runs towards the edge of the roof and looks down seeing a few of the little monsters before a grin comes to his face "Time for some payback!" he yells with a grin before jumping off the roof and shooting at one of the monsters.

The shot hits setting the monster ablaze causing the man to chuckle "Now that's what I call BBQ!" he yells before whipping around and blasting several more monsters that were charging at him. He flips over a monster shooting it as he passed before turning around to seeing the now dead and burning monsters. The man raises the smoking gun barrel to in front of his face before blowing on it "You freaks may be on fire but you are still nowhere NEAR as hot as me!" he yells in triumph before hearing a loud crash from behind him.

He slowly turns his head to see the snarling form of the big monster from earlier "Aww Fuck I forgot about FUGLY…Well enough about my EX I better go ahead and kill you now" the man says before rolling to avoid being turned into a red smear by the monsters huge arm. He gets up and shoots the beast a few times before it catches on fire and begins to scream in pain. The blonde smirks before his eyes widen "AW SHIT!" he yells before jumping to avoid a huge piece of concrete that the monster ripped from the ground.

The main then rolls to the side to avoid the creatures charge before it turns around and throws more concrete at him which he rolls to avoid "Okay not cool man what are you some kind of Chucker…Nah I am going to call you a **Hurker** " the man says rolling to avoid being squashed by another chuck of concrete. As he comes out of his roll he fires at the now named Hurker a few more times and can tell it is just about dead. He decides that enough is enough and charges at the Hurker before sliding under it and shooting right between its legs as he passes.

The man jumps to his feet to see the monster standing as still as a statue "Yeah that was a low blow blasting away your chestnuts like that but it ends now!" he says before running at the Hurker. He jumps onto the Hurkers back which snaps it out of its daze. The Hurker tries to shake the man off but he holds on before reaches the back of the its head and stands on its neck while pointing his gun at its head "Asta la Vista big man!" he yells before firing point blank sending blood everywhere.

The Hurker falls to the to the ground and the man jumps off it's back before dusting himself off "Well now that your sleeping with the fishes maybe I can finally get home" he says and begins to walks off. However after taking a few steps he sighs "Why can't you just take a hint and stay dead?" he says before turning to see the Hurker struggling to get up. The man raises his gun again and prepares to finish it off only to hear a distinct "Click" as he pulls the trigger.

Both the man and the Hurker look down at the gun before looking at each other. The man swears he sees the Hurker smirk before he sighs "Aw fuck" he says as the Huker rears its fist back to crush him. However before it is able to follow through with said action it gets hit pelted by bullets from the nearby rooftop. Both the man and Hurker look up to see what appears to be an elderly man with white hair holding an assault rifle as he continues shooting the Hurker. The Hurker growls before looking between the blonde man and the elderly man before running towards the building and starts climbing up the wall.

The elderly man seeing this runs off with the Hurker following close behind while the blonde man just stares at the direction the two disappeared too. He just shrugs seeing this "Oh well looks like I can finally go home" he states before walking back towards his apartment whistling a tune. The man climbs back onto the roof of his apartment building and walks over to the door to his room and unlocks it before walking in. He shuts the door before quickly moving his bookshelf to block it before he spots the shadows of the smaller monsters running by his window. The blonde then quickly runs over to his refrigerator and moves it to block the window.

The man catches his breath before opening the fridge and grabbing one of the many bottles of booze in it before walking over to his catch and sitting down. He pops the top to the beer and gives his room a once over spotting his many stacks of instant ramen cups just waiting to be devoured, his big flat screen television that is mounted to the wall, his Xbox One gaming console resting on the entertainment stand below it. He looks at the ceiling and spots the some of the many posters depicting various music bands, movies, and games. The man takes a sip of his beer and sighs thinking about how the fuck things went from perfectly normal and boring to completely fuck up beyond all reason with monsters that looks like something from a cheesy B-Rank Horror Movie.

 ***3 Hours Ago***

The sound of music pumping could be heard blasting as lights strobe and people danced in front of a stage. On the stage a man wearing a foam head that had a black domino mask and a blue hat with a drink on each said pumped his fist into the air while holding a can labeled "Overcharge by Fizzco". People ran towards the stage with one of them stepping on an empty can. The same blonde man from before sighs before picking the crushed can up and tossing it into a waste bin he is pushing.

On the stage a man with a black Mohawk wearing a black shirt walks up with a cheer before catching the can from the foam head wearing guy was holding. A woman wearing a blue tank top and mini shorts walks by and the man gives her a smack on the ass getting a laugh from her "Yeah on behalf of Fizzco. I just want to say we are very excited to share our new energy drink with the rest of the world in just a few short weeks. But tonight it's all about you Sunset City! Enjoy being the first people on the planet to drink-OVERCHARGE!" the man yells as cans of the drink begin to get passed out.

The blonde haired man continues to push his trash bin around as a guy wearing a white hat tosses his empty can at him. The can bounces off the blondes head and goes into the trash bin getting a laugh from the hat wearer as the blonde just sighs and continues on his way.

The blonde pushes his cart to a back alley passing by a sign that reads "Dead End Job?" before pushing the cart next to a dumpster and taking out his phone. The man sighs "I really hate this job…" he says before playing a game on his phone.

As he continues to play the game on his phone he hears a noise and turns to see the asshole who beaned him with the empty can stumble towards him while groaning and holding his stomach as if he was in pain. The asshole falls against the blonde "Ah! Get off me!" the blonde yells pushing the man to the ground. The man falls to the ground and begins to vomit what is clearly OVERCHARGE before his skin beings to turn grayish and orange boils begin to form all over him "What the Fuck?" the blonde says in surprise.

The man gets up and his clothes burn off revealing his grey skin with orange boils. The monster begins to walk towards the blonde but he picks up a crowbar and smacks the monster in the head with it. The blonde looks down at what used to be the guy from before and raises an eyebrow "What the fuck happened to you? Some kind of new STD?" he asks highly doubting that could actually be the cause before looking up spotting a group of the monsters running towards him. The blonde quickly turns around and jumps on a dumpster using it to vault up to the roof of the building. The blonde runs to the edge of the roof and looks over the city as explosions go off everywhere before jumping into the passing monorail.

 ***Back to the present***

The blonde finishes thinking about the last couple of hours before he chugs the rest of his beer and gets up before crashing on his bed and falling asleep.

 ***Time skip 17 days later***

The blonde man wakes up with a yawn just like he always does and gets out of bed before walking over to his closet not caring about the dozens of empty ramen cups he is stepping on. He opens is closet and after picking out his clothes gets dressed before looking at himself in the mirror.

His new outfit consists of a blue short-sleeve Hawaiian shirt left unbuttoned exposing his toned and muscular chest along with his sailor pinup girl tattoo, along with the tribal tattoo on his left forearm and the flames tattoo on his right forearm. He wore a pair of black and red fingerless MMA gloves on his hands that went o his wrists. For pants he wore a pair of camo colored cargo shots and to finish of his outfit he had a pair of black and orange sneakers on.

As the man gets done admiring himself he smirks "Best thing about the Apocalypse his no dress code" he says. The man then walks over to the fridge and opens it before sighing at the single beer left inside. However as he begins to reach for the beer something crashes against his apartment door surprising him. He stares at the door for a moment before it jars open and the arm of one of the smaller monsters sticks through.

Suddenly the window that his fridge is barricading breaks and the upper torso of another one of smaller monsters pokes through. The monseter by the door manages to push the door fully open and begisn to walks in with three of its fellow monsters right behind it. The man looks between the three monsters in front of him blocking his escape out the door and the one behind him blocking his escape out the window and sighs before pulling out a cigarette popping it into his mouth and lighting it. The man then inhales deeply before removing the cigarette from his mouth and blowing out the smoke with a sight "Well looks like this is the end of Naruto Uzumaki" he says calmly as the monsters begin to close in.

 **End Chapter 1**

 **Quick AN: Well there is the first chapter everyone I hope you like it. Like I said above I am proud to be the First person to do a Naruto/Sunset Overdrive crossover.**

 **Now this will likely be a side story I work on when I want a break from my main stories. However I will likely get at least 1 more chapter out in maybe a week to a few weeks depending on how busy I am and if I decide to work on one of my other stories first.**

 **I have tried making a update schedule before but it always ends up failing due to either being to busy or just not feeling like updating a certain story. For example I could be working on the next chapter for say "Maelstrom in DC" and be nearly done with it and then suddenly get the urge to work on "Total Drama Maelstrom" out of nowhere and finish a whole chapter of that before going back to finish the chapter of "Maelstrom in DC".**

 **Anyway that's all for now I hope you enjoyed the story and be sure to leave a lot of Reviews, Follows, and Favorites if you would thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **AN: Hello everyone I am finally getting back around to this story. Now I know all of you are eagerly awaiting the next chapter so lets answer a review or two and get right to it.**

 **CrimsonSylva:n Regarding the pairing I already have it planned out.**

 **Now to everyone you reviewed with suggestions for the Title change thank you and I will take them into consideration and might pick one….Now let's get this chapter underway.**

As the monsters drew nearer to him and he accepted his demise Naruto suddenly heard gunshots and a voice yelling "Get Down!" to which he did ducking to floor. A second later bullets riddled the monster blocking the window and the three advancing on Naruto and the three more that followed after them into the room.

Naruto looked back towards the window to see the same elderly man that saved him from the Hurker. The elderly man looks at Naruto and says "Let's go" with a wave of his arm. Not seeing an alternative Naruto gets up and jumps out the broken window right before the man shoots another three of the monsters that had just entered Naruto's old room.

Now out on the roof of the building his apartment resides in Naruto looks at the old man and says "Thanks for the save back there…but who ware you?" wondering who the old man that made the badass entrance is.

The old man looks at Naruto for a moment and says "I'm Walter one of few survivors still alive in the city though we likely won't survive for much longer" he says. Walter then reaches behind his back and pulls out a crowbar before tossing it at Naruto as he says "Here take this they followed us" as several more of the monsters climb up over the building's edge. Walter then takes a few steps back and says "There all yours kid show me what you got".

Naruto picks up the crowbar and looks back at Walter and says "What do you mean "Show me what you got?"" to which Walter just remains silent. Naruto just scowls before turning his attention back to the five advancing monsters. Tightening his grip on the crowbar Naruto charges the closest one and swings the crowbar at its head. The weapon makes contact with a meaty "Thwack" sending the creature's orange blood flying before it stumbles over the roofs ledge and splatters on the concrete ground several stories below.

Naruto then dodge rolls to the left to avoid a slash from the second monster. He then swings the crowbar upward at the monster catching it in the chin the prongs of the weapons head tearing the creatures own head from its shoulders resulting in a geyser of orange blood from its neck. Twisting to the left to avoid the third monsters claws Naruto raises his right leg and hits the creature with a devastating spin kick that sends it flying of the roof to its demise.

However Naruto is then forced to bring the crowbar up to block a slash from the fourth monster before he sweeps its legs out from under it. As the monster falls Naruto brings the crowbar up and skewers the creatures head. He then spins around and the creature flies off the end of the crowbar into the fifth monster and they both go flying over the edge of the roof and splatter on the concrete below.

Walter seeing this smirks a little and says "Not bad kid now meet me at the basketball court" he says referencing the basketball court next to Naruto's apartment.

Naruto raises an eyebrow and says "Why so you can silently judge me some more?" he says only to receive silence as his answer as Walter was already gone. He stands there for a moment with his eyebrow twitching and says "Who the hell does that old guy think he is? The leader of a village of super-powered ninja's or something?" before making his way down to the basketball court via grinding a telephone pole wire and sliding down and streetlight pole.

As he enters the basketball court he spots Walter standing next to a crate…and a dead body. Seeing this Naruto raises an eyebrow as he begins figuring the situation our "What is this some kind of test?" he asks.

Walter smirks slightly as he nods "Damn right this is a test. I met other survivors like you-but they failed and were more trouble than they were worth case in point" he says gesturing to the dead body of the man next to the crate. Walter then gestures to the crate and says "Break open the crate and take the weapon inside. Then wait here and get ready to shoot some OD" he says before running off to the other side of the basketball court.

Naruto just raises an eyebrow and uses his crowbar to smash the open the crate. He then reaches inside and pulls out a strange looking gun that looks like it was cobbled together with whatever was on hand. it had the handle and motor of a power drill connected to a record-spinner under which a record that rested just above a flat piece of wood. On the right side of the drill handle there were several other records lined up and attached to a conveyer arm. Seeing this Naruto surmised that the drill handle powers the record spinner and would make the record spin before being launched at whatever was being targeted. Then a new record would take its place and so on and so forth.

He then noticed a small engraving in the side of the of the drill handle that read **High Fidelity** which he assumed to be the name of the weapon. Naruto then raises an eyebrow and says "Weird weapon…Wait what the heck are OD?".

Walter who is now behind the metal fence outside the edge of the basketball court hears this "It stands for Overcharge Drinkers. My partner Floyd says that drinking Overcharge caused their Endocrine systems to go into overdrive which made them mutate. Now I'm going to throw some Overcharge onto the court so get ready for the real test" he says before lifting up a case of Overcharge and tossing it onto the court where it spills open.

As more of the Overcharge spills out and forms a puddle around the case Walter says "The OD are addicted to that stuff so they will be here quick. Your final test is to kill all the OD that show up…and survive of course" he says.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders hearing this and jumps up on a dumpster before using it as a springboard to get up onto railing of the basketball courts fence and begin grinding along it. Moments later the OD begin to arrive and head towards the Overcharge.

Naruto presses his weapons trigger and the record begins to spin however he holds his fire until a few OD have gathered around the Overcharge and begin lapping it up like dogs. He then takes aim and releases the trigger resulting in the furiously spinning record to be launched towards the OD. It catches the first OD in the torso easily slicing through and bisecting the mutant before continuing on and slicing off the head of another OD that had just lowered its head to begin drinking. The record then continued on before bouncing off a dumpster and heading back towards the OD. It then proceeded to kill another two OD by slicing them in half at chest level before finally crashing into the ground and breaking.

Seeing this Naruto's eyes widen before he whistles "I have heard of killer music but that takes the cake" he says as the OD begin to notice his presence "Uh-oh don't think their too happy about being interrupted while getting their drink on…huh why am I suddenly picturing a incredibly busty blonde haired chick after saying that? Oh well I can dwell on sexy woman that I wouldn't mind banging later…its playtime now" he says with a grin as he is flooded with adrenaline for the battle ahead.

Naruto continues to grind along the fence as he pulls the trigger again holds it as a new record is loaded in and begins to start spinning. After a few seconds he releases the trigger and the record goes sailing off slicing through several more OD. For the next several minutes the cycle continues as Naruto grinds along the rail and shoots the OD that gathers around the Overcharge or chase after him.

However as the OD's numbers dwindle down to four Naruto pulls the trigger again firing off the last record his weapon had. It sails through the air and slices off the head of one OD before bouncing off a wall and slicing the legs out from another.

One of the remaining OD reaches the section of fence in front of Naruto is grinding on and begins to climb it however it is stopped when Naruto pulls out his crowbar and smashes it into the side of the OD's head crushing its skull in a spray of orange blood. The last standing OD manages to get up on the fence and runs at Naruto. However it soon meets a swift end as Naruto swings the crowbar and beheads it.

He then leaps off of the fence and does a flip in the air before coming down and landing on the head of the crippled OD that had its legs severed crushing its head in the process and sending orange blood flying.

Naruto grimaces seeing this "Ah what the fuck now my shoes are covered in your brains you mutant bastard" he says as he kicks each of his legs in an attempt to rid his shoes of the gunk covering them. After getting his shoes somewhat clean for the moment Naruto takes a look around at the 45 dead OD in various forms of dismemberment littering the basketball court.

He smirks and says "Oh yeah Naruto " The Super Sexy" Uzumaki 45, OD 0…Now where the hell did that old man run off to?"

Walter then chimes in from behind the fence and says "Well how about that your still alive. Well come on kid were heading back to my base" and begins leading Naruto up the street to said base.

As they are running Naruto thinks of something "Hey where are all the cops, national guard, hell even the damn news helicopters this is like Christmas for them?" he asks.

Walter scowls hearing this "Wake up kid Fizzco controls EVERYTHING."

Naruto raises an eyebrow in confusion and says "Well can't we just call for help or something?"

Walter shakes his head and says "It's not that easy. When the incident happened Fizzco cut off all communications to the outside world in order to hide what happened here. However I have a plan to change that."

Naruto's eyes widen "Wait so Fizzco did all of this on purpose?" he asks.

Walter once again shakes his head "No not on purpose. But they are doing a helluva job covering it up. Rest of the world thinks we're all dead from some kind of virus. Now come on we have to keep moving" he says as they enter the parking lot to a factory.

They run over to a wooden barricade blocking the entrance to the inner courtyard of the factory and squeeze through it. The two then make their way up to a platform and over to a dark-skinned man standing behind a makeshift storefront.

The man spots the two and looks at Naruto for a moment before turning to Walter and asking "Hey who is this?"

Walter just gruffly responds by saying "Our new partner".

The man just shakes his head with a grin and says "Well alright my names Floyd".

Naruto just nods with a grin and says "Names Naruto nice to meet you".

However before anything else can be said loud crashes can be heard from out in the parking lot of the factory. Hearing this Walter scowls and says "Intruders…Go on kid and take care of them" to Naruto.

However before he goes Floyd says "Here kid so we can keep in contact" and throws him a ear-piece that looked similar to a hearing aid with a small microphone attached.

Naruto just shrugs his shoulders and puts it on before running back towards the barricade where he spots several men wearing gasmask and makeshift body armor which for some strange reason has red lights on it. They are all armed with assault rifles as well.

Naruto then climbs to the top of a ledge so he can get a high-vantage point and asks "Who the hell are these guys?"

Floyd's voice comes through the headset and says "We call them Scabs. They're criminals or people who lost their minds when the outbreak started who will shoot you for no good reason. Best way to handle them is simple…shoot first" he says.

Naruto grins savagely hearing this and says "Well alright then, let's get started" before jumping down into the parking lot.

 **End Chapter**

 **End AN: I am sorry for the slight decrease in chapter length this time around. I am currently having to type with one hand which makes it incredibly slow going at the moment. This is why the chapter is my usual length of between 2,500-5,000 words.**

 **It was either upload this now or wait another 2-4 weeks to pump out another 500-2500 words. Considering I haven't updated anything in over a month I chose to update it now. I will say however that the next chapter/update will be make to my usual length.**


End file.
